College Night Fun
by Alyx Night
Summary: Hiccup and Jack have been accepted into the same college and are also living with each other but why is Hiccup up at one in the morning and why is having problems with himself *ATTENiON TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWS MY STORY Best Years of Our Lives please read til the end for Authors Note about said story!


Only one word filled the green eyed boy's mind. Arousal. Hiccup breathed silently, as he was facing away from the white haired boy next to him on the king sized bed. The room was bare, except for a few photos on the walls from home, a small couch, a TV to go with it, and a refrigerator in the kitchen in the other room. The room was pitch dark, the only light shining from the light from the moon in the window nearby. Hiccup glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to him. One O' clock, and he wasn't asleep yet.

Recently, both he and Jack were accepted into the same college, but neither of them wanted an on-campus room, since they were too small, but neither of them could afford an off-campus apartment, so they both pitched in money for the rent, so they could save money on textbooks, classes and such. When they found out they had to share a bed, Hiccup was histant, but Jack didn't seem to mind though, which Hiccup didn't seem to understand.

And here he was, laying down next to his best friend. And the strange thing was, the bulge in his underwear didn't seem to bother him, which slightly worried him. He turned his head slightly, and looked at Jack, who was apparently asleep, turned away from him. He couldn't stop looking, even when he tried to force himself to not look, it was still hard to tear his eyes away from him.

 _Why can't I stop looking at him?_ The though kept racing through Hiccup's head. _Could I be…? Ga-_ he then shook his head agitated. _What am I thinking? Jack is my friend, and I can't be gay!_ _Can I?_

But no matter how many times he told himself this, he couldn't stop himself from occasionally turning his head to look at the boy every two minutes or so. Suddenly, Jack spoke, nearly causing Hiccup to fall off the bed.

"Hiccup...stop moving around so much. I can't sleep." Jack muttered. Jack then turned over to face Hiccup, confused at why he was moving around so much.

"Sorry." Hiccup replied. Jack then sat up, and looked at Hiccup.

"What's wrong? First week of college getting to you?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face.

"No Jack..." He then sighed, and let out a lie. "Maybe I'm just hungry."

"I'm kind of hungry too. Want a sandwich? Fastest thing I can make." Jack told him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He thought of the hardened erection in his pants, so he was pretty sure getting up and making his own sandwich was definitely out of the question.

"Hum, sure I guess." Hiccup mumbled. Jack then got out of bed, and walked to the kitchen, leaving the brunette teen temporarily alone with his thoughts.

Hiccup threw off the blanket with a sigh, and looked at himself. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Jack? No, that would probably freak him out. But what else could he do? Maybe just hide it, and pray to the gods Jack wouldn't find out.

Jack opened the closet, and pulled out the container of peanut butter, and then opened the fridge and grabbed the jelly, and tossed them on the nearby counter, then shut the door. He grabbed the loaf of bread, which was already sitting on the counter, and opened it. In less than a minute he had two PB and J sandwiches, and he smirked, and picked them up, taking a bite out of the sandwich in his right hand. He then though of Hiccup, and he grinned, thinking of Hiccup's slim figure, which kind of turned Jack on. He then sighed, knowing he couldn't let Hiccup know he was gay. He would probably start sleeping on the couch or something, which would make it worse.

Jack then began walking back to the room, figuring Hiccup would be irratated already. But when he walked in to the room, he was surprised to see Hiccup, the sheet down, and an erection in his underwear. Hiccup didn't notice at first however, that Jack was at the door.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked.

Hiccup's eyes widened, and he looked at the azure eyed teen, and quickly threw the blanket over, him, a cherry red blush reaching his freckled cheeks.

 _Maybe I won't have to hide my secret after all._ Jack thought, small fantasies speeding through his head.

"J-jack! How long were you there?" Hiccup asked, in probably the most embarrassing tone Jack had ever heard from him.

The smirk reached Jack's lips again, and he walked over, placing the sandwiches on the nightstand, sitting next to Hiccup.

"Long enough to see that your turned on by me." Jack told Hiccup, that smirk still on his face.

Hiccup then looked away, but then was surprised when Jack grabbed the side of his head, and turned him around, planting a kiss on his lips.

Hiccup then grabbed his hand, and pulled his head back, staring at Jack, shocked.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked. "Why'd you-"

Jack then cut him off. "Oh shut up. You know you liked that." Jack told him, adding a small chuckle to his statement.

And he was right, as Hiccup felt his length get harder. His blush covered his entire face, which was really beginning to turn Jack on. Jack then reached for emerald eyed teen's boxer's and pulled them down, showing his hard, seven inch erection.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, not understanding why Jack was doing this, but at the moment he could barely care.

"Haven't you ever heard of friends with benefits?" Jack asked. Jack then placed his lips onto his member, doing the same thing as he was doing with his fingers, kissing _every single spot._ And he made sure to make every kiss slow and nicely wet. He continued his teasing, now sucking and lightly biting on spots.

He stopped at the base and brought his tongue out, slowly licking it from the bottom to the slit of the hardened member causing Hiccup to shiver and whimper with pleasure, having never had a feeling like it before. He knew this was wrong, but felt so...right.

Hiccup let out a loud moan, when he felt his entire length enveloped by Jack's mouth, who began then bobbing his head up and down the erection, going deeper every second.

 _I-I can't believe he's doing this! But oh god, it feels great!_ Hiccup thought to himself, resting his hands on the back of Jack's head, pushing it down slightly.

"Ooh Jack, don't stop!" Hiccup shouted. The lust filled response spurred on Jack, who quickened his pace, which only caused Hiccup's moans/screams of pleasure get louder.

Hiccup scooted closer to the edge of the bed, sliding his length bit deeper in Jack's mouth. Jack was now bobbing his head up and down the erection so fast, he was nearly a blur, causing Hiccup's eyes to almost roll into the back of his head.

A couple minutes passed by, and during that time, Jack had performed many actions, from deep-throating to pulling it out completely and going back to teasing it, to everything else. Hiccup's erection was covered in saliva and pre cum, and it was flushed and throbbing. If Jack didn't know better, the boy was going to release anytime soon.

Jack put his length back into his warm mouth, and very softly, he moaned, causing vibrations to flow excitedly through Hiccup's member. Jack's ears perked when Hiccup let out an unexpected moan.

"JACK I'M CUMMING!" Hiccup shouted, his eyes widening. Hiccup then groaned slightly, as he shot his warm seed into Jack's mouth. Hiccup then fell backwards onto the bed, his slightly labored pants filling the room.

Jack then swallowed what was in his mouth, and crawled on top of Hiccup, kissing him passionately. Hiccup didn't stop him this time either, in fact he was starting to enjoy this new feeling. Jack then spoke again.

"Hey Hic?" Jack asked.

"Yea?" Hiccup asked, wondering what he had to say.

"Mind if we do something else?" Jack asked, barely over a whisper.

As Hiccup heavy breathing soon halted, he gave Jack a subtle nod, and Jack grinned pushing himself off the bed, pulling Hiccup to the side of the bed, making sure he was still on his back. He then spat on his hand, and rubbed it in a bit, and covered his eight inch member in the saliva coating his palm. Hiccup then almost freaked out again, because Jack never told him he was going to fuck him.

Hiccup tried to sit up, but Jack slowly pushing him back down. "Calm down, I'll try my hardest not to make this painful." Jack told him, adding a comforting smile to his words.

Hiccup sighed. "Alright...I'll try." Hiccup muttered.

Jack then positioned his member behind Hiccup's ass, and looked at him, making sure he was relaxed.

"Alright, are you ready?" Jack asked.

"Yea..." Hiccup answered.

Jack then slid his length into Hiccup, going slowly trying not to hurt him. But even though he tried, it barely worked, because Hiccup clenched his eyes shut, groaning in pain.

"Dammit that hurts!" he shouted Jack sighed, and stopped when he said that, about three half's of the way in.

"I'll just wait until you're ready." Jack told him, and Hiccup nodded thankfully, trying to get used to the uncomfortableness.

After a minute or two, Hiccup got used to the feeling, and motioned for Jack to start again. Jack then slowly slid all the way in, and back out, repeating it several times while Hiccup moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Soon enough the pain subsided, leaving the pleasure all to Hiccup, which he thoroughly began to enjoy, as his moans became louder.

"Want me to go faster?" Jack asked.

"Yes! Fuck Yes!" Hiccup moaned. Jack happily obliged, going even faster, causing Hiccup's hips to buck forwards every time he slid back in.

As Jack rammed his member deeper, looking for something deep inside him, Hiccup suddenly screamed out in ecstasy, causing Jack to break out into a smile, speeding up making Hiccup's screams of pleasure become louder, and happen more frequently.

"Ooh, Yes!" Jack moaned, his mind almost a blur due to the pleasure of ramming his length into Hiccup over, and over again.

After a minute or two, Hiccup felt his stomach tighten, and a small tingle move up his erection. He then blew his load on Jack's stomach and Jack came into Hiccup, who moaned loudly as he felt the warm essence enter him. After ramming into Hiccup's hips a few more times afterwards, Jack collapsed on Hiccup, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath again.

A period of silence followed, the only sounds in the air were the breathing of the two males on the bed staring into each other's eyes. Slowly Jack rolled off of Hiccup, and back onto the bed. Hiccup then sat up, and glanced at Jack, who was now asleep on the bed, and smiled, laying down next to him. He then pulled the blanket over the two, and laid his head back, and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim his body.

In the morning Hiccup was the first to wake up and left the room to make him and Jack breakfast. Jack then wakes up to an amazing aroma and walks to the kitchen. There he sees Hiccup making himself some breakfast then Jack walks up to him and gives him kiss on the cheek.

The green eyed male got surprised and then realized it was just Jack.

"Hey"

"Hey sleeping beauty"

"I was making you breakfast but you interrupted so I don't think I should give you some food"

"HEY I'm so I wanted to kiss my boyfriend in the nice morning"

"When did I become your boyfriend did you just make me your boyfriend without asking"

"Well will you be my boyfriend?"

Hiccup blushed and said "yes"

"Really?!"

Jack then kisses Hiccup by surprise and then Hiccup faints on the ground

"HICCUP!?"

(5 mins later)

Hiccup then got up with a huge smile on his face then catches Jack by surprise by kissing him back

"So when we finish breakfast can you come to our room to fix my "problem."

"Well you kind a burned breakfast so let's get to that now"

Jack was surprised that he asked that but accepted.

All you heard later on throughout the school day was screams and moans coming from that room which makes students and teachers wonder where it's coming from.

 **A/N: OH MY GODS I'M SO SORRY! if anyone is still following my story Best Years of Our Lives get ready because that will be updated soon! I'm open to any suggestions for what can happen in the later chapters for our now family *excited about Ashton* i will put a poll up to see if yall want them to adopt another kid or not or for it to time skip to Ashton's first day of school. I hope i can finish this story after school starts i might be hardly posting because i'm a senior this year (yaaayyyy) so please hold your guns and canons i will be updating BYoOL. Also can someone pm me on how to put up a poll please and until next I'm Alyx Night and i'll see you soon.**


End file.
